One Time at Band Camp…
by Lucky Bob Lucky
Summary: Hogwarts has a new band! and all the 7th years are in it. One they learn how to play, they head off to Band camp for a week and lets just sat that some interesting things happen... This Is a Dramione fic... so read its going to be funny!


**This is my new story! Wow yay...yeah. Anyway the title shoud explain it but for some people it might not. Anyway R&R because I like reading reviews it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside : )

* * *

** One Time at Band Camp…

Chapter1:

It was a dark and stormy night, when suddenly a shot rang out!

"BANG! You're dead!"

"Aaauurgg! Agony! Spare me, kind man!"

"Never, you lump of foul scum!"

"I shall not give up!"

The man stood, ready to face the fury.

"Die evil-scum-from-a-monkey's-shoe!"

"Monkeys don't have shoes you dolt!" Harry said shaking his head at a very embarrassed Ron "I mean really, get it right!"

Ron rolled his eyes and started again "BANG! You're dead!"

"50 points from Gryffindor for being total lunatic scum bags" drawled a voice from behind them.

They didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. "Sod off Ferret boy" Ron retorted.

"Ooh, 5 points for hurting my feelings" Malfoy said with a fake hurt in his voice.

Harry and Ron scowled and looked away. Hermione who had been watching their little production came forward. "10 points from Slytherin for abusing your power."

"Go eat dirt mudblood" The blond boy said before sauntering away leaving the trio alone.

Hermione tried hard not to cry but she could feel the tears fighting their way out. She looked down as a lone tear ran down her face, and then a few more followed it.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Ya, ya I'm ok" she said wiping a few tears from her face.

"Don't let his mudblood comments get you down 'Mione" Ron said, trying to comfort her. "Just think of mudblood as a compliment. Think of mud like chocolate! There's chocolate in your blood! Chocolates are sweet. It means that you have sweet blood!" Ron said enthusiastically trying to cheer her up

"Oh thanks Ron!" Hermione said sarcastically "Now all the little vampires will be out to get me" she said pretending to glance over her shoulder. "I think I'm going to go back inside now" she said quietly.

"We'll come with you!" Harry suggested

"No I'm fine, stay out here and have fun. I'll be fine." The truth was though, she wasn't fine. It always hurt her when Malfoy called her that. She hated being called names because of her blood. She had tried to get rid of that name by proving that she was just as much a witch as Merlin was a wizard by getting good grades. And she was getting good grades; she had the highest grades in the history of Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! But that didn't seem to matter, especially not Malfoy. Speaking of the devil…

"What's wrong Mudblood? Someone steal your quill?" Malfoy asked cruelly.

Hermione just glared at him and kept walking.

"Aw does little mudblood Granger have hurt feelings?" He asked in a mock worried voice.

She closed her eyes and tried not to hear him. "Bunnies are cute. bunnies are cute..." she thought trying to keep herself from letting her tears fall. She kept walking and she thought she might be able to make it until…

"Oh, by the way the pigs miss you. They miss playing around with filth like you"

That did it. All hope of not crying ran out the door faster than a cheetah on steroids.

Draco watched as little drops of water welled up in her eyes then carried on down to her chin. He felt a twinge of guilt but it soon passed.

Hermione hated crying in front of people, so she wiped her eyes and ran down the hall as fast as she could. Once she got back to the Gryffindor common room she walked slowly up to her room. She closed the door quietly and laid down on her bed.

"Why does he hate me? What have I ever done to him? Well, I did slap him in 3rd year…but he should be over that! And I do call him mean things sometimes. It's probably because I'm Harry's friend. Stupid git" she thought as she stared up at her ceiling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She laid on her bed for a while until she realized that she still had classes! She glanced over at her clock. "1:24! Oh no I'm late for Charms!" She got up and picked up her bag. As she was walking to her door she decided to skip charms. "It's almost over anyway…"

"_But it's still a class!" The little voice inside her head whined._

"I've never missed his class before, he won't mind"

"_If you skip class than it might turn into a habit! Who knows, maybe in a weeks time you'll be skipping the whole day! Do you want that to happen?"_

Hermione and the little voice had this argument for a while before Hermione glanced at the clock again. "Oh it's almost time for Transfiguration!"

"_See if you had been paying more attention to your studies you wouldn't be in this mess"_

"No. If Malfoy wasn't a Ferret-faced git I wouldn't be in this mess" She was about to have another long argument with herself when the little voice said

"_Oh look! 1 minute until class starts! See! You are making it a habit!"_

Hermione cursed as she ran out the door dragging her bag behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miss. Granger, good of you to join us" McGonagall said sternly when Hermione walked in late for class.

"Hermione where were you? We looked everywhere for you!" Ron whispered as Hermione sat down beside him.

"In my room"

"Why didn't we look there?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I suggested it but you said 'No she wouldn't go there! Let's go check the great hall to see if she's eating'" Harry mocked.

"Mister Potter! If you would like to make silly voices I suggest you do it on your own time" The teacher snapped.

Harry apologized and went back to copying notes.

Hermione looked around the room. Her eyes stopped when she saw Malfoy doing a pig expression at her. She looked away and a single drop fell out of her eye onto her parchment. She had cried a lot today and it was all thanks to Malfoy.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy" She whispered to herself as she dipped her quill into her ink.

* * *

**That was it. Ok so nothing really happened but it will in the next chapter! So anyway tell me, was it good? or was it crap? IT BETTER HAVE BEEN GOOD! I wrote the crap out of this thing...Sorry just review and tell what you think.**  



End file.
